


It's a Marshmallow World in the Winter

by Thelxiope



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelxiope/pseuds/Thelxiope
Summary: There's not much to summarize. This is the fluffy alternative (or companion if you read both) to my more angsty "Mercy Christmas" fic.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 21
Kudos: 54
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2019 Event





	It's a Marshmallow World in the Winter

_The stakes may not have been as high as they were in the Battle of Trenton, but this Christmas Eve Day skirmish, here on the frozen plain two hundred miles south of Lincoln Nebraska and known for years to come as The Second Battle of Blue Springs, was no less important to these stalwart combatants. For forty-five long minutes the opposing forces had made ready their armaments and the field of engagement, and just before the clock struck eleven, the first attack began._

_Captain Sawyer and Director Danvers, decorated heroes both, were hunkered down inside their makeshift bunker as projectiles popped and splattered on the ground around them. The walls were reinforced with a number of split logs from a nearby woodpile, and packed tight with snow. In the haze of the low winter sun they had started to lose track of time, but it was still near midday -- the air gray and frigid, the ground frozen hard and unforgiving beneath their boots. They were outnumbered again on this day, and their provisions were low, but they were not yet defeated and the battle waged on._

“How do we keep ending up in these situations?” Alex asks as she ducks and covers her head with her arms too late to avoid a spray of icy slush ricocheting off the top of the bulkhead. She tries to swipe some of the melting snow out of her hood but her gloves are already damp and cold and almost immediately she feels a trickle of water seep down the inside of her thermals.

“I blame you for this one, Danvers. You chose this assignment,” answers Maggie, blindly hurling one of her missiles in the direction of their foe, shielded behind a larger and substantially sturdier fortification. “And like the last time, you thought it would be an easy victory, but here we are again.”

“Ok, fine. But at least we’re on the same side this year. And even though I’m freezing my ass off… there is NO WAY I am surrendering today!” She shouts that last part over the wall and is met with another slushy salvo originating from the other side of the battlefield.

“Shoulda worn that extra layer.” Maggie smiles as she tries to brush some of the snow off the collar of Alex’s parka with the ends of her scarf.

“No, seriously, my butt cheeks are literally freezing.”

Maggie throws twice more before she slides closer and wraps her arm around Alex’s back, then down under the edge of her coat to vigorously rub the problem area. “Better?”

“You know it.” Alex laughs and leans in for a quick kiss. “Ahh. Both sides please,” she adds, shifting her hips back against Maggie, who is happy to oblige. “Hey, I think I remember one time, long ago, when we were in a similar situation… hunkered down, under siege, no place to go?” She presses closer, as if there is room to spare.

“Yeah… but, in case you forgot, there are minors present.” Her job done for now, Maggie ceases her ministrations and blinks at Alex as she drags a terracotta flowerpot full of snowballs to their position. “So, you take these, and keep them fluffy, remember?”

“Hello, have we met?” Alex scoffs in mock indignation. “I wouldn’t take the chance of actually hurting anyone.”

“Sure I know, but,” Maggie says without taking offense, “even old Uncle Winn?”

Alex laughs again, busted. “Yeah, even old Uncle Winn.”

_In spite of their preparations, their inferior bunker was getting smaller by the minute. Over the course of the battle they had gone from kneeling upright to crouching and soon they would have to resort to sprawling out on the white frozen ground as the only way to stay hidden. There was no time or opportunity to reposition or repurpose as barricades the round, carrot-nosed sentries that bordered their position. Nevertheless, they persisted._

A volley of snowballs drops down on them from on high. Maggie pushes Alex under her, absorbing most of the assault herself, as gleeful heckling drifts on over in their direction. Sandwiched together, the two women gaze in each other’s faces for a long minute, like dorks in love, even after all these years, until Alex smirks and raises an eyebrow and shifts deliberately beneath her.

“Don’t.” Maggie warns, shaking her head.

“It’s okay. We’re married.” Alex whispers. “Or are you afraid Santa is watching and that he’ll think you’re naughty?”

The next barrage is worse than the last and one well-placed snowball takes Maggie’s hat right off.

“Do you surrender? It’s awfully quiet over there!” Winn gloats, followed by the high-pitched giggles of his sidekicks.

“Never!” Maggie huffs. Wiping her hair out of her eyes she turns back to Alex. “Alright. This has gone on long enough. I have an idea. Wait here and cover me. I’ve got to get something.”

They sit up. Maggie retreats away from the battlements to the shelter of the far side of their vehicle, the sleigh bells she tied to her boot laces jingling all the way. As she does so, Alex pops up and throws as many snow grenades as she can, all of them precise strikes at the top of the far wall, keeping the amused opponents at bay.

After a couple of jolly lobs back and forth, Maggie returns, sliding up from behind with a red, round snow coaster. She shakes the snow out of her hair and pulls something out of her pocket that looks like a plastic tiara with a star in the center. She grins widely at Alex as she secures it across her forehead.

“That’s part of your plan?”

“Yup.”

“That’s a little small. Even for you. Where did you get it?”

“Back seat of the car.”

“Uh huh. What’s next?”

Maggie slips her coat off and loops her arm through the handles of the snow coaster. “I’m going over the top, into no-man’s-land, to draw their fire. When I do, you sprint out, get behind them. Smoosh everything.”

In a flash, Maggie is up and over the low wall. The first snowball hits her shield with a loud pop. The next comes quickly after that, and handfuls of others simply fall in her general vicinity because the sidekicks don’t have very good aim.

Alex steps around the wall, about to run serpentine across the yard to flank the other side, but when she gets an eyeful of Maggie doing her best classic Wonder Woman pose… boots planted in the snow, shield up defensively, fists clenched in determination, hair wafting around that stupid headband… she stops, and stares, and smiles. And is beaned in the head by a melon sized ball of loosely packed snow. She flops dramatically to the ground as a chorus of satisfied cheering rises up across the yard.

_Thus ended the Second Battle of Blue Springs, with Maggie and Alex undone not by the prowess of their foe, but because they couldn’t concentrate on something other than each other long enough to win the day._

“You can stop narrating everything now, Winn.”

_Ok._ “I mean, ok.”

Maggie drops her coaster in the snow and flops next to Alex. They are resigned and laughing, when the victorious sidekicks, rosy-cheeked and damp, immediately pounce upon them demanding hot cocoa as their reward. Marshmallows included.

* * * * * * *


End file.
